Since being invented, Ziegler-Natta catalyst system is developed continuously, which has become the essential aspect of catalyst for industrial olefin polymerization reactions. Currently, almost all industrial polyolefin catalysts are Ziegler-Natta support catalysts, whose development mainly experienced two processes including progress of support preparation technique and development of internal electron donor. As an impetus in development of catalyst for olefin polymerization reaction, internal electron donor has developed from monobasic acid ester such as ethyl benzoate and ethyl paraethoxybenzonate, etc. to dibasic acid esters, e.g. dibutyl phthalate, diisobutyl phthalate and dioctyl phthalate, etc., Catalysts constituted by these electron donors are ones being used extensively at present, but their activities are relatively low. In recent years, some new electron donors are reported such as succinate (CN 1313869A), maleate (EP1395617), glutarate (CN 1306544A) and aromatic acid-2,4-pentadiol ester (CN 1453298 A), etc. The activities of catalysts with these esters as electron donors are enhanced to certain degree, but the enhancement is not obviously. Catalysts prepared with compounds such as 1,3-diether (EP1395617) and especially aromatic 1,3-diether (CN1268957A and CN1141285 A) as electron donors have the currently highest catalyst activates, in which external electron donors can also be omitted, but the relatively narrow molecular weight distribution of polyolefin restricts the application of polyolefin.